Tree/Evergreen
|resources = |renew = Yes |spawns= |biome = Forest Grassland |spawnCode = "evergreen"}} Trees are Plants generated randomly with each new map and can be naturally found anywhere except in Rockyland or Savanna Biomes (although they may still be planted there). Evergreens are most commonly found in Forests and Grasslands. Trees are the primary source of Logs and Pine Cones. They can be chopped down with an Axe or by Pig followers. A felled tree leaves behind a tree stump, which can be dug up with a Shovel for an extra Log. Evergreens have a 4-stage life cycle (small, medium, large, and aged) which they continuously cycle through. Once cut, stumps do not regrow into trees nor do new trees spawn naturally; the only way to get more trees is to plant them with Pine Cones. Tree stumps, however, are treated as normal trees by the game: they are shown on the map as normal trees and they change their size from small to aging continuously like trees do. Planting a Pine Cone will produce a sapling tree which will grow into a small Evergreen and follow the life cycle until it is chopped down or burned. When a tree is chopped down, a nearby Evergreen may stand up and become a Treeguard. After day 3, each tree felled has a 1.3% percent chance of spawning a Treeguard from a nearby Evergreen, including trees you have planted yourself. The Treeguard will chase whoever chopped down trees near them until the player plants enough Pine Cones to pacify it or runs beyond the Treeguard's attack range. Since Treeguards are quite slow, they're relatively easy to outrun. Note that a pacified Treeguard will "hibernate" into a normal Evergreen - it will appear as a normal Evergreen but will actually be identified as a Treeguard when hovered-over. Treeguards that have been simply outrun will wander about in their active form. Burning If a tree is exposed to fire (such as from an uncontrolled Campfire, a Torch, or other nearby burning object) it will quickly ignite and can rapidly spread to nearby trees or other plants. Forests in particular are prone to large forest fires. The damage caused by fire will kill small creatures like Birds and Rabbits almost instantly and can damage the player if they stand too close. Burning trees produce a great deal of light and heat, however they burn out quickly. Once a tree is consumed by fire, it will be reduced to a burnt tree, which can be chopped down with an Axe to produce a piece of Charcoal (and occasionally a pine cone or two). Stumps that have been burned will turn into Ashes. Bugs *When chopping down a burning tree (not one that has already burnt) with any Axe or as a Werebeaver, the game will sometimes crash, but when it doesn't, the tree will drop as many Logs and Pine Cones as listed above using only 1% of your Axe, as if it was a burnt tree. This bug was fixed in the Reign of Giants DLC. *When dying near a tree, items will sometimes land on top of it in an unreachable location. *When rapidly chopping down a tree by left-clicking, sometimes the player's Axe will say 0% and take up one inventory space. *sometimes whilst a tree is burning it will grow and appear as the next stage in growth, but when cut down drops charcoal Gallery Evergreen Stump.png|An Evergreen stump. Old Evergreen.png|An aged Evergreen. Burnt Evergreen.png|A burnt Evergreen. Evergreen Sapling.png|An Evergreen sapling produced by planting a Pine Cone. Broken tree.png|Wolfgang chopping a burnt Evergreen. Flying tree.png|A bugged flying tree, which cannot be chopped. Don't Starve early Alpha.jpg|A group of Evergreens in the very early alpha of Don't Starve. Category:Trees